Ecklie meets the Grissoms
by caz1969
Summary: Ecklie meets Grissom and sara and they are shocked to see who Eclie is with.


Sara and Grissom had told no one of there marriage to each other, some may have guessed they had been seeing each other, but no one had any idea they had been married for six months, Sara had nearly slipped up once and Grissom twice, they liked it that w

_Sara and Grissom had told no one of there marriage to each other, some may have guessed they had been seeing each other, but no one had any idea they had been married for six months, Sara had nearly slipped up once and Grissom twice, they liked it that way with no one knowing as they liked to keep there personal life private._

Grissom came storming out of Ecklie's office again, this had been the second time this week, two days before he had slammed the door that hard it nearly came of it's hinges,

"That man, one day I'm…." Grissom stopped talking as Sara appeared in front of him, he smiled touched her arm as he walked passed her,

Sara laughed, _wonder what's happened now, _she thought, as she continued to walk down the corridor to the lab

Grissom closed the door in his office and sat at his desk, "Why do I let him get me angry, he sits there so smug every time", he said aloud as he sat back in his chair to calm down,

Grissom spent most of the shift in his office; no one had been near him as they all thought they better let him cool down from his meeting with Ecklie.

At the end of shift Sara opened Grissom's office door and walked in, closing the door behind her, "You feeling better now", Sara asked as she sat down looking at Grissom who was smiling at her,

"I am now, but that man, I do wonder about him sometimes", he said as he took his glasses off and stood up walking round to stand behind Sara, the blinds had been closed, Grissom had them closed most of the time now, so that when he needed a hug from Sara no one could see them,

Grissom put his hands on Sara's shoulders, Sara sat back in the chair, "Will we just go straight home honey, or you can join the others for breakfast at the dinner, I don't feel like going", he said as he massaged Sara's shoulders.

Sara closed her eyes and said, "Let's go straight home Gil", she said enjoying the feel of Grissom's hands on her shoulders.

Grissom leaned down and kissed the top of her head and walked over to get his jacket from the coat stand, Sara watched him as he put his jacket on,

"I hope you are going to continue that at home", she said smiling,

Grissom winked at Sara as she got up from her seat and made her way to the door, before she opened the door Grissom walked over and kissed Sara then said, "If you don't get a move on I will be home before you Mrs Grissom",

Sara laughed, kissed Grissom then opened the door and walked to the locker room.

--

Grissom got home first and Sara arrived twenty minutes later,

As Sara came in the door she said, "Ecklie was looking for you when I was leaving Gil", putting her keys down on the table and hanging her jacket up, with no response from Grissom, Sara called out his name; _he can't be asleep this quick, _she thought as she opened the bedroom door, she then heard his voice coming form his office, _he must be on the phone, _she thought as she went into the bedroom to get changed from her work clothes.

Sara was in the bedroom to taking her clothes office when she heard Grissom laughing, As Grissom walked into the bedroom Sara asked, "who was that? ",

Grissom put his arms around her waist, "Ecklie", he said kissing her on the neck,

"But I heard you laughing", Sara asked as she turned round and put her arms around his neck,

Grissom laughed, "I was laughing after I put the phone down, he wanted to apologise and was actually nice to me", he said hugging Sara,

"Ecklie apologise, that's a first", she said as she stood back and unbuttoned his shirt,

Grissom laughed again and when Sara got to the last button Grissom said, "He asked me if I wanted to meet up for lunch today",

"He what", Sara said laughing, "Are you going", she continued,

"No I told him I was too busy today", he said kissing Sara and lifting her onto the bed.

Grissom and Sara had the night off and Grissom had booked a restaurant for them, they left around 7pm, Grissom parked the Car and as they walked hand in hand into the restaurant Grissom heard a voice say, "Enjoying your night off I see doctor Grissom",

Grissom and Sara turned round to see Ecklie standing smiling at them,

Sara squeezed Grissom's hand tight,

"Yes thanks and you?" Grissom asked,

Ecklie laughed, "Yes we are", he said, looking at the woman coming out of the shop door,

Grissom and Sara looked at the woman then to Ecklie,

"Hi Judy", Sara said, squeezing Grissom's hand again,

Grissom couldn't believe it, Judy and Ecklie, "Hello Judy", Grissom eventually said,

Sara was thinking, _now I know why he hangs around reception these days,_

As Ecklie took Judy's hand and walked passed Grissom and Sara he said, "Nice ring Sara" and off they went.

Grissom and Sara just stood speechless looking at each other.

THE END


End file.
